Hidden Within
This is the sixty-eighth episode of Die Another Day. Story Johnny, Molly, and Tai walk outside to bury Matthew’s corpse. “Why would she do this?” Johnny asks, “Ask me this Tai, why?” “She’s fucked up. She may be obsessed with me,” Tai answers. Johnny then hands Tai a gun. “Take this, go to the cell, and blow her brains out,” Johnny states. “I know why Johnny,” Tai replies, “You’re feeling a tidal wave of emotions right now. But sometimes, your emotions can drive you to make rash decisions. “I don’t really care what you do with her, but she needs to suffer for what she did today. She should never again be a free woman,” Molly states. “Honey, she killed our son!” Johnny shouts back at Molly. “I can’t handle these arguments coming from someone like you! Control yourself!” Molly shouts. “It’s over, Molly!” Johnny shouts, “I’m leaving. You might see me around somewhere, but I doubt it.” Johnny then walks away into the distance. “He’ll get over it eventually,” Molly states, “I just think that he’s been acting impulsively. Tai, did you stab Matthew in the head like I asked?” “Yes, I did,” Tai answers. “Good. I do not want him to become a walker,” Molly replies. Molly and Tai then bury Matthew’s body in the field behind the base. Joselyn walks out. “What was that about?” Joselyn asks. “Joselyn,” Molly answers, “Johnny is going through personal issues. He’ll sort it out eventually.” “I hope he does,” Joselyn replies, “He looked like he was going to kill someone.” “Let’s head back inside,” Tai states, “Let’s let Johnny sort out his problems.” Tai, Joselyn, and Molly walked back inside. Tai then walks downstairs to the cells. “Is that my love walking down?” Violet asks. “Yes, it’s me, Tai,” Tai answers, “I want to know, why did you kill Matthew?” “I was going to take him back to Daniel and Mia Zhang,” Violet answers back, “But, they had no use for a child that young. So, I decided to kill him.” “I see,” Tai replies, “I’ll be going now.” “No, you can’t go now,” Violet replies, “You have to stay with me, forever and ever and ever and…” “You’re fucking creepy,” Tai replies back. Tai then exits the cell area. “How did your conversation with Violet go?” Nolan asks. “She’s very creepy,” Tai answers, “She’s obsessed with me. I need to eat.” Tai then walks into the kitchen. “I would give everything to have Izzy back,” Casey states. Tori then walks over to Casey. “Izzy is a strong boy,” Tori replies, “He can survive.” “I hope,” Casey replies back. Tori and Casey hug as Jack walks up to Tai while he eats. “Is this about Johnny?” Jack asks. “Yep,” Tai answers, “He got angry and stormed away. I think that his relationship with Molly is over too.” “He’s going to find his place eventually,” Jack replies, “He’s an angry person walking around in a dead world.” Kat and Cassie then walk up to them. “What is it, you two?” Jack asks. “Are those kids going to be alright?” Kat asks. “Oh, the kids that were brainwashed by your parents? In that case, yes. Meredith is taking good care of them,” Jack answers. “Oh. Thanks for telling us that,” Cassie replies. Back at The Spire, Melissa and her friends decide to stop by Kyron’s house. “Oh,” Kyron states, “You guys are back . What do you guys need?” “We’re only here to check up on the kids,” Annalise replies. “Morgan, Rhys!” Kyron shouts, “They’ve come to see you!” Morgan and Rhys then run downstairs. “We did good, just to let you know,” Morgan states. Rhys then nods in agreement. “It’s good to see you kids hanging out and just being kids,” Brett replies, “You don’t get a lot of time like that anymore.” “I know that, brother,” Kyron replies, “We just need to let them be kids for a little longer before they have to grow up. Good thing they live here in a protected community and not out there in the wastelands full of walkers.” “Yeah, and if you’re wondering, our meeting with Jeanette went well. She’s letting us form a militia to attack The Patriots,” Connor states. “Good,” Kyron replies, “What they’re doing to children is unreasonable.” Johnny walks towards Excelsior. “If it isn’t Johnny White,” Elliott states, “What brings you here?” “I want to join your group,” Johnny replies. “Why do you want to join, Johnny?” Zane asks. “A horrible tragedy happened in my life and I need to start fresh,” Johnny answers. “Okay, Johnny,” Zane replies. Johnny walks into Excelsior. Wesley walks around, carrying Blake. “Oh, Johnny, it’s nice to see you again,” Wesley states, “This is Blake. He’s my son.” “I had a baby just like him once,” Johnny replies. “What happened to him?” Wesley asks. “Some crazy yandere girl killed him,” Johnny answers. “I am sorry to hear that,” Wesley states. “I know. I need to start over again with a new life,” Johnny replies. “It’s nice seeing you, Wesley,” Johnny states. “You too, Johnny,” Wesley replies. Johnny walks into a pen area where Harvey and Meredith are keeping the brainwashed children. “What are doing with them?” Johnny asks. “Johnny,” Harvey answers, “We are trying to reverse their brainwashing and make them normal children again.” “We decided not to kill them, because they didn’t have a choice to become child soldiers,” Meredith replies. “I know,” Johnny states, “Whoever does these horrible things to children are fucking monsters.” “Yeah,” Harvey replies, “But, we can make them regular children again. We’re sending out scouting teams to find child soldiers and bring them back to be unbrainwashed.” “Did you need confirmation from the Council?” Johnny asks. “There is no Council anymore,” Harvey replies, “The body was dissolved permanently after Derrick’s actions were exposed. I now instead have a group of trusted advisors that I more closely monitor to avoid corruption by outside influence.” “You can join one of our scouting missions. It leaves tomorrow,” Meredith states. “I’m in,” Johnny replies. “Good Johnny,” Harvey replies back, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Over at The Patriots’ base, Callum and Terry are looking at charts for Experiment X-1 when Daniel and Mia walked in. “How’s Experiment X-1 going?” Daniel asks. “It’s doing good, Daniel,” Callum answers. “It should be, Callum,” Daniel replies, “You don’t want to anger me. Now, get out of here.” “Yes, boss,” Callum and Terry reply. The two of them leave, leaving Daniel and Mia alone with Experiment X-1. “He will be the ultimate child soldier,” Mia states. “With him on our side, we can’t lose,” Daniel replies. Cast *Tai Lewis *Kyron Ford *Tori Miller *Johnny White *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Molly White *Phoebe *Nolan Marsh *Kari Lewis *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Wesley *Meredith *Blake *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Zane Wild *Craig *Alice *Melissa Szeman *Annalise *Rhys *Brett Ford *Connor *Marco *Dustin *Morgan *Jeanette Calhoun *Daniel Zhang *Mia Zhang *Violet Gordon *Terry *Callum *Experiment X1 *Matthew White (Corpse) Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Callum. *Last appearance of Matthew White. (Corpse) *This episode officially marks the end of Johnny and Molly's relationship. *This episode confirms that the Excelsior Council was dissolved after the events of Downpour.